Harry Potter The Slave
by PoopFace
Summary: [year6] Voldamort finally has what he’s always wanted…Harry Potter. But unsure if he would parish if he killed this boy, he gives him as a slave to his most loyal death eater…[then it gets better after that!] HPDM! RnR please! [mentioned rape][HPDM]


Title: Harry Potter…The Slave

Summery: year6 Voldamort finally has what he's always wanted…Harry Potter. But unsure if he would parish if he killed this boy, he gives him as a slave to his most loyal death eater…then it gets better after that! HPDM! RnR please! mentioned rape

"I have a present for you Draco." Were the first words out of his father's mouth that morning.

"A present?" Draco asked taken aback

"Yes." He handed Draco the toe of an old boot.

"A boot?"

"That's not the present you fool, this is the portkey! Now grab hold so we can get going!"

Draco nodded.

Draco would never admit it, but he was afraid of his father. Draco didn't want this life; he didn't want to be a death eater. He wanted to work for the light side. But his father would kill him before that could ever happen.

Soon Draco felt that pull in his stomach. Soon he and his father landed in the living room of a…run down house?

"Follow me." His father began to walk up the unsafe looking stairs.

Draco didn't move from his spot, why were they here?

His father stopped and without turning to him he growled "Are you coming or not?" Draco scurried after his father.

His father led him to the last door at the end of the hallway. His father smiled, then took the doorknob in his hand and opened it.

Draco gasped at what he saw. There, hunched in the corner, was a naked boy.

"Dad?" he asked confused

Lucius smirked, "Slave!" he cried, the boy visibly flinched at Lucius' voice, they pulled their arms tighter around their knees and hid their head father into their arms as they tried to hide farther into the corner. Lucius let out a low laugh at the terrified boy. He was so small, so thin, he had jet-black hair that looked untamable. "The Dark Lord himself gave him to me." Said Lucius happily. Given him? His father spoke as if this poor boy was just some trinket or toy that could be thrown around…he was a human being for god's sake! "Go on Draco." He said happily as he turned to leave he whispered in his son's ear "I've already…_opened_ him for you."

Draco froze…opened him?

"O-opened, father?" Draco dreaded what his father meant by that

Lucius merely smirked confirming Draco's fear.

His father had raped this boy. Taken away his virginity.

"Now go on." His father ordered as he began to walk away

"But father--!" Draco didn't know what to say, what did his father expect him to do with this poor boy?

"Yes, son?"

"I--"

Lucius smirked and then disappeared.

Draco stood frozen. Then he turned to the boy whimpering in the corner. Draco felt horror and dread growing in his stomach. This poor boy.

Draco slowly crossed the room and knelt in front of the smaller boy, the boy tried to shrink farther away, but he was already pressed harshly against the wall.

He lightly touched the boy's shoulder only to have him flinch as if he had been hit "It's ok…I'm not going to hurt you…" Draco said in a light tone

The boy looked up, and Draco gasped.

Those haunted emerald eyes…that worn face…_that scar_. It was him…

Harry Potter was _given_ to Draco Malfoy.

Chap2

Draco nearly fell back when he saw who his father had… _given_ to him.

"H-Harry?" he whispered

Harry looked at Draco with those haunted eyes. He looked so scared and so…broken…

Harry tried to get away from Draco, he looked so afraid.

"Harry, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Harry just continued to back into the wall that he was already pressed against.

Draco pulled off his robe and wrapped it around Harry. Harry looked at Draco, and realization flushed over his face. Draco was glad he understood he was trying to help him.

Draco then conjured up a glass of water knowing that his father put so many shields on this house that no one could know it was here let alone that he cast a spell.

Harry drank it greedily

"Slow down, you'll make yourself sick." Draco said, Harry finished the cup and looked at Draco

"Thanks…" he said, his voice horse from disuse "Draco…why…why are you helping me? Don't you…hate…me?" he whispered

"Harry, I _don't_ hate you. I--"

'No!' his mind screamed 'I CAN'T tell him!'

"I-I want to be your friend."

'Well, it's not a lie.'

"I've always wanted to be your friend, I've always envied Granger and Weasly."

Harry smiled slightly, looking into Draco's eyes, forgetting where he was for a moment and what had happened.

Then he looked away knowing Draco would never feel the same way…(or so he thought)

"Oh…" was all Harry could say

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Harry…did my father really…"

Tears formed in Harry's eyes as he nodded

"Oh Harry…" Draco whispered, tears forming in his own eyes

A sob escaped Harry's throat. Draco hugged Harry mindlessly

Harry stiffened at being touched at first, then relaxed…he even hugged Draco back. "I'm so sorry Harry…" he whispered "I need to get you out of here."

"But how? I've already tried everything I can think of." Harry whispered, still not letting go of Draco

"My father has the only portkey that can get in or out of here. I'll—I'll need to take it from him. Tonight."

"You mean he tells you when you can come and leave me?" Harry asked, horror visible in his voice that Lucius would be coming back

Draco nodded sadly

"I-"

He was cut off by a small thump down stairs

"Draco?" His father called

Draco quickly whispered, "Pretend you're unconscious!"

Harry nodded and slouched to the ground pretending to be limp. Draco reluctantly took the cloak from Harry and put it on.

He walked into the hallway

"Yes father?" he called

"How is he?"

Draco put on the evil smirk he had become so good at forging

"Wonderful. Think I was a little rough though, he's out cold now." Said Draco in a mask of disgust

Lucius smirked "That's my boy!" he said happily "No come on! You're mother's finished dinner."

Draco nodded. He mentally promised Harry he'd be back soon.

Then he felt that familiar pull in his stomach.

**A/N**: This was originally posted on my other name 'SpookyandLumpy' but I decided to post it here.

Not sure when I'm gonna update, this ones a really tricky one to work with!


End file.
